


Protect them

by emryswastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27781975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emryswastaken/pseuds/emryswastaken
Summary: Ever since their father died, Techno had been looking after Tommy and Wilbur.But when Schlatt and the Dream team threaten to harm his brothers, Techno is forced to work with them in exchange for Tommy and Wilburs safety.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 229





	1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be a normal day. They were supposed to be out having fun, being a family like they used to. It was going to be different, as they were missing something vital... Their father.

Phil had died five years ago, and the memory was still fresh on the boys minds. None of them really brought it up, it was an unspoken rule. Since then, Technoblade became the protector of the family, never once leaving their side even for the MCC championships. He had told the admins that he would be on Wilbur and Tommys team or they wouldn’t be playing at all. They hadn’t played in the MCC for a while. 

It was hard, surviving without Philza, but they managed. Techno had tried his best to keep his brothers close, to keep them safe. Unfortunately, that had backfired. 

Tommy didn’t like being cooped up and two months later, had snuck out. 

Techno had a heart attack when he found his younger brothers bed empty and had awoken Wilbur. They both searched for days, only to come up empty handed. Thankfully, though, he had come back with only a few scrapes. What wasn’t so fortunate was that he had made an enemy of Dream. Dream. Techno couldn’t decide on whether to be upset or concerned. How was he supposed to protect his brother from one of the most skilled assassins?

The years passed and Tommy got in more trouble, somehow managing to anger the whole Dream Team. Surprisingly, Wilbur had done the same, irritating Schlatt who was Dreams brother. 

They had been in a few fights, all of which Techno easily took the opposition down and protected his brothers. 

He had accidentally created a reputation for himself and people began to fear him. This worked in his favor, as less people tried to mess with him and his brothers. Because of this, Techno didn’t mind the reputation, besides it wasn’t like it wasn’t true. He’d never admit this, but sometimes he enjoyed watching the last moments of some poor unfortunate soul who had messed with his brothers.

That’s all he really knew how to do anymore. Kill anyone who hurt his brothers and make sure they’re safe at all costs. Because if they weren’t, if someone took them away, he didn’t know how he could live. 

“Blade!” A familiar voice called. Tommy. “Did you bring potatoes? I’m starving.”

He nodded, pulling them out of his backpack and handing a couple to his brothers. They were on a picnic. He figured it would be good for them to get away from the ravine for a bit and breathe fresh air. 

Wilbur had placed a blanket down and sat down next to his brothers, facing the sunset. “You reckon this is a good spot?”

Tommy nodded, popping a potato in his mouth and checking his watch. “Tubbo should be here soon.”

Techno narrowed his eyes, huffing slightly. He had never approved of Tommys friend, he felt it was too risky. Trusting someone outside of his brothers, it just didn’t make sense. It would never work out. But Tommy didn’t listen to him, he never did. He told his older brother that Tubbo was safe, that he was trustworthy. Techno still didn’t believe that. 

“Should we start eating or wait for Tubbo?” Wilbur asked, eyeing the berries with hunger in his eyes. 

“Let’s wait,” Tommy said, glancing at the trees surrounding them. “He’s never late, he’ll make it.”

“Do you want me to look around?” Techno offered, half of him just wanting to make sure there were no threats. 

Tommy nodded. “Thanks, bitch blade.”

Techno stuck his tongue out at his little brother, chuckling as he departed in the forest. He only had an iron axe and a diamond chest plate since Wilbur insisted. He never knew why his brother would rather appear vulnerable than to wear at least some armour. Tommy never had a problem with it, and he was the one always causing problems. Techno had forced them both to wear some armour. Tommy had chosen a chest plate too, but an iron one and Wilbur had chosen diamond boots. 

A rustling noise caught his attention.

“Tubbo?” He whispered, holding his axe out at his side, ready to attack. 

No one answered or made a noise which only made Techno more nervous. Silence meant danger. 

He growled slightly, his vision altering as his instincts kicked in. He would not allow his family to be hurt. Anyone who pained them received death, he thought he made that clear when he challenged Dream to a duel. No one had ever done that before and many were betting against him. Some even thought he had gone insane to do something like that, but really, it was because the masked man had managed to capture Tommy. 

That little gremlin child, always getting in trouble, but the piglin hybrid knew he would do anything to make sure he was safe.

A twig snapped beside him and he brought his axe up, the blade pointing directly at an artery.

“Ah!” The person yelped, putting their hands up in surrender. “It’s me, Techno!”

Techno glared at the boy in the green shirt, lowering his weapon. “Fucking hell, Tubbo. Why were you sneaking around in the trees? I nearly chopped your head off.”

The brunette chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his neck. “I got turned around. I-It was a bit dark.”

Techno narrowed his eyes, a strange feeling forming in his gut. “You’ve been here dozens of times and not once have you been late or gotten lost.”

Tubbo but his lip, glancing around at the darkened forest then averting his eyes. “I just-It was just...dark.”

Techno sighed and lifted his axe up again. “You’re lying. Tell me the truth or I will fucking kill you.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened and he took a step back into a tree. “Wha-I’m not lying! I-I swear!”

“Then why don’t I believe you?”

“I-I don’t know!” Tubbo whispered, his gaze flickering between the pink haired man and the darkness in the trees behind him.

Techno noticed this and keeping his axe at the boys throat, he turned.

“Fuck.”

At least twenty people attempted to hide in the shadows, weapons at the ready. Too bad they didn’t take into consideration the fact that Techno was a hybrid, which meant he had better vision. 

He wasted no time, leaving the scene as quickly as possible and racing towards his family. He could only hope that during the brief time he was away, more of them didn’t completely surround his brothers. 

A sudden, sharp pain pierced his leg as an arrow dug into his flesh and it took all his willpower not to let it slow him down. He ignored it as he continued sprinting, reaching the picnic site in under a minute.

His worst fear had been confirmed. Wilbur and Tommy stood back to back, both holding iron swords at the oppositions throats. Tommy had trouble holding his, as it appeared his arm was broken or at least fractured. His head was also bleeding, along with his nose. Wilbur seemed to be fairing better, only sporting a bruise on his cheek and a broken nose.

Technoblade saw red and he lunged at Tommys opponent, easily sinking the axe into their chest. A small smile threatened his lips as the man fell, but he forced himself to focus on the man attacking Wilbur. He charged at him, slicing his head off in a clean swipe of his weapon. 

He panted, wiping the blood of the men he had just killed from his face. They should’ve known better. Everyone knew not to mess with the Sleepy bois, so why didn’t they? Why did they think out of everyone, that they could kill them? It didn’t add up.

“Yes! That was so poggers, Big T!” Tommy cheered, his sword falling from his hand.

“What happened to your leg, Tech?” Wilbur asked, leaning his sword against a tree. 

“There’s more out in the woods. We need to leave.” Techno replied, his face hardening.

“Wait, where’s-where’s Tubbo?” Tommy asked, swaying slightly. His eldest brother noticed this and helped him sit down.

“I know you’re not going to like this, Toms, but he was the one who led them to us.” He said gently.

Tommy furrowed his eyebrows, laughing slightly. “N-no, that’s-that’s not true. He’d-He would never.”

Techno sighed, limping over to his brothers and using his axe as a sort of crutch. “I’m sorry, Toms, but we have to leave. Is your arm broken?”

“I-I don’t know. We can’t-we can’t leave him, Tech.” Tommy whispered, his voice unusually strained. He most likely had a concussion and that was why he wasn’t acting normal or being his usual self. 

Techno knelt beside him, pushing his younger brothers blond hair from his eyes. He frowned as he felt the boys temperature. He was feverish. That wasn’t good. “Toms, can you close your eyes and count to thirty for me?”

He opened his mouth to protest but Wilbur cut him off, understanding what his brother was getting at. “Please, Toms. When you open them, you can see Tubbo, okay?”

Techno bit his lip. He hated lying to his brother but it was for his safety. Besides, the men in the forest were nearly here. He could almost smell them. 

Tommy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, his mouth moving as he counted quietly.

Wilbur carefully slid his arms under Tommys neck and knees, picking him up gently. The blond let out a small whimper but he didn’t open his eyes. 

“Techno, what do we do?” Wilbur asked, his eyes wide and filled with worry.

“We need to get out of here. I don’t know who we’re dealing with, but I’m not risking it. Especially with Tommy in that condition.”

Wilbur nodded and followed his brother as he maneuvered through the trees. “I think Tommy passed out.”

Techno glanced over at his little brother. Indeed, he was fast asleep. His face was relaxed and he had stopped counting. Techno supposed this was good, as he wouldn’t be in too much pain. 

A nagging thought pushed through his brain. Who were the only ones that weren’t afraid of Technoblade? Who were the only ones that continuously challenged him? Who were the only ones brave enough to mess with Tommy and Wilbur?

The Dream Team...and Schlatt. 

There was no way this wasn’t their work. Besides, Tubbo had never told them where he came from or who his parents were. All he said was that...

Oh fuck.

He had told them his father had a ram farm.  
No one had a ram farm. There was no real use for that. 

The only person who had anything to do with rams was...Schlatt. Schlatt was Tubbos father.

How did he never notice? Why did he never question the fact that the boy always wore beanies? 

Techno cursed under his breath, hating himself for not realizing earlier. He put his brothers in danger by trusting some kid. He should’ve known not to let the boy near his family. He should’ve done better.

“Um, Technoblade..”

He looked up, his axe already out at the fear in Wilburs voice. There were at least fifty armoured men in front of them and they were slowly spreading out, circling them. On their armour, they had..they had a fire symbol.

These were Sapnaps men. One of Dreams close friends and a trained assassin. Tommy had caused some trouble with this man not even a year ago when he had killed Tommys cow. 

Approaching on the left, were more soldiers, this time with a red stripe on their armour. 

GeorgeNotFounds men. 

And on the right, men with a smile on their armour. Dreams men. 

Shit.

“Tech-Techno, what do we do?” Wilbur whispered, his voice shaking. 

“Gentlemen,” Technoblade called out, trying to hide the fear in his eyes. He knew there was no way they’d be able to fight their way out or even escape. “What brings you here this fine afternoon?”

The soldiers around them shifted, moving away slightly to make room for someone. A man in a mask, a man with a bandana, and a man with white rimmed sunglasses.

Otherwise known as Dream, Sapnap, and George. 

From behind Dream emerged a man with horns and a boy in a green shirt. 

Schlatt and Tubbo.

Techno narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to his brothers, gripping his axe tightly.

“Relax, Technoblade!” Schlatt laughed, his hand on his sons shoulder. “We don’t wish to hurt you more than we already have.”

Techno growled at him, placing himself in front of his family as the horned man approached. “Don’t come any closer. Whatever you want, you can have, just let my brothers go.”

“Ha!” Schlatt snickered, ignoring the piglin hybrids request and took a step forward. “You see, the thing that I want, is actually your brothers and you.”

“What-what do you mean?”

“I mean, that you and your brothers, Mr. Blade, are wanted almost everywhere. So, we could turn you into them for money, or-“

Dream stepped forward and whispered something to Schlatt, then resumed his position.

Schlatt sighed and turned back to Techno. “You see, the Dream Team here, want you to fight in their wars. You’re a valuable weapon to them.”

“And what about Wilbur and Tommy?” Techno asked, a snarl on his lips. He knew he was seen as merely a weapon to many, and he didn’t mind this. He didn’t mind fighting in wars, but only for his brothers. He’d never freely aide the Dream Team who had constantly attacked and hurt his brothers. 

“Well,” Schlatt grinned, pausing for a moment. “We could hand them in to the people who would pay good money and resources for them. Or...”

“Or?”

“We’ve always wanted to know how you were a hybrid and not them. Perhaps with some...trials...they could become like you.”

Techno growled, his blade immediately at the horned mans throat. “You will not touch my brothers.”

Tubbo pulled on Schlatts sleeve, whispering something and glancing at the unconscious blond. 

Schlatt grumbled and lightly shoved his son away from him. “I know he’s injured, i don’t care, Tubbo. So, what? I lied to you. Get over it. Fucking hell.”

Tubbo glared at the man, but made no move to attack or respond. 

Schlatt turned back to the angry hybrid, straightening his tie. “You know what? Since I’m so generous, I won’t touch them. I won’t hurt them, but...you have to be our weapon. And if you even try to sabotage us, hurt us, or escape, the trials will begin...all at once.”

Techno narrowed his eyes, trying to hide the fact that his hands were shaking. They were taking his brothers away. They were using them against him. They hurt his brothers and threatened to do so again. 

His vision altered, turning the world a dim red. He felt his veins pumping his blood faster and his muscles tensing, ready to fight his way out of this.

But a voice stopped him.

“Tech?” 

Wilburs voice.

He forced himself to take a deep breath and he turned to his brother who had tears in his eyes. “It’s okay, Will. I’ll take care of you two.”

“Techno, please. Don’t take the deal. You know how deadly those wars are. I can protect Tommy, I’ll..I’ll keep him safe.” Wilbur whispered, his eyes begging for his brother to listen to him. 

“I can’t let you guys get hurt.” He responded, giving Wilbur a sad smile. “I can’t let them turn you into me.”

“So, do we have a deal?” Schlatt asked, a malicious grin on his face.

Technoblade sighed and turned towards the horned man, wearing a defeated expression. 

“We have a deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilbur and Tommy are separated from Techno and taken to a place where they meet a cheerful demon. Wilbur attempts to take care of Tommys wounds with the demon and Tubbo apologizes.

As soon as the two men shook hands, the soldiers closest to them grabbed Wilbur roughly and took Tommy out of his hands.

They tied Wilburs hands with rope but didn’t bother with Tommy, instead just throwing him over their shoulder, not worrying about his injuries.

Techno glared at them, unknowingly taking an instinctual step forward. 

George aimed his bow at the pink haired man as soon as he did this. “Drop your axe.”

Techno made no move to do so, instead stepping closer. “I’m changing the deal. You have to treat their injuries and carry Tommy correctly. You’re aggravating his broken arm, it will get worse if you handle him like that.”

“No can do, Mr. Blade.” Schlatt grinned, shaking his head. “We already shook on it. You should’ve stated these terms beforehand.”

Techno cursed under his breath, his eyes not leaving his brothers. “But you’re not allowed to hurt them anymore. They have to be well-well cared for.”

Schlatt snorted. “No, we just can’t put them under the trials. Aw, Technoblade thought he was protecting his brothers from everything! Ha! What a pussy, can’t even protect his own family.”

Before he could attempt to attack the man, both Dream and Sapnap pearled to his side, restraining him effectively. 

And if that wasn’t enough, George turned the bow towards Wilbur, aiming directly at his heart. 

Techno stopped struggling and allowed his axe to be taken and his hands to be bound. It was all his fault. He was the reason his family was hurt. He was why they were being separated. If only he controlled his brother more, if only he didn’t go happily into wars. If only...if only he was stronger.

“Techno!” Wilbur cried out, forcing him to break his self pitying stare at the ground. Once his eldest brother met his eyes, his face softened and tears trailed down his cheeks. “I love you, Tech. I’ll take care of Tommy. He will be okay, don’t worry. Please, for us, take care of yourself. Please, Techno.”

Techno felt tears brimming in his eyelids. “I love you too, Will. Tell Tommy I love him, okay?”

“I will, Tech, I will.”

That was the last thing he heard before the hilt of Sapnaps sword hit the back of his head.

꧁꧂

Tommy felt as if he was swimming in a very loud, very empty pool. He couldn’t feel the water but he sensed it. His head was pounding and he could hear his name being called from far away. Everything seemed muffled and dark and alone. He wanted to open his eyes but he seemed to forget how. He tried to shift his hands to aid his eyes in opening but they moved together. They were tied together. Tommy moved his legs, relieved when they moved separately. 

“Tommy?” A very muted voice protruded through his head, echoing until it became very loud and almost unbearable. 

Tommy scrunched his face up, trying to cover his ears but instead gasping in pain. It appeared that moving his arm sent a severe wave of pain through his body. 

“Tommy? Are you awake?” The same voice asked again, causing the same painful echo.

He groaned, furrowing his eyebrows in annoyance. “Shhh.”

“Oh, sorry.” The voice responded, quieter this time. 

Tommy tried again to open his eyes and somehow he was able to. The first thing he saw was torches mounted on the wall on the outside of metal bars. It was very bright, which was unusual. 

He squinted, glancing around the room quickly as to not irritate his head more. He was in a small cell with just a bed and a window that had bars on it. 

Wilbur sat next to him, sporting a broken nose and tear streaks on his face. “Toms?”

“Hi, Will.” He croaked out, giving his brother a small, pained smile. “What happened?”

Wilbur sighed, biting his lip. His hands were tied as well and it was almost obvious he had been trying to untie them. As if that would help them at all. “We...we were ambushed when we went on the picnic.”

“Ambushed?” Tommy whispered, his eyes wide. “By who?”

“The Dream Team and Schlatt.”

“Oh. Where’s Techno?”

Wilbur averted his eyes, still chewing on his lip. “Techno-“

A voice to his right interrupted his sentence. “Hello, newbies! How are you muffin heads doing!”

Tommy turned to the voice, meeting eyes with a demon looking person. He was wearing an old, dirtied red and black coat with a hood that covered his head. He was sitting on the floor, holding his knees with his arms, a tail curling around his body. 

“What are you a fucking gremlin?” Tommy said in a hoarse voice. 

He was surprised when Wilbur didn’t tell him off, but rather, smiled at his joke. 

The creature in the cell next to them gasped, their voice full of genuine hurt and anger. “Language! And no, I’m a demon. My names Bad, nice to meet you!”

“Wilbur.” His brother responded, nodding at the creature. “And this is my younger brother, Tommy. He’s a gremlin child, don’t worry about him. What are you doing here?”

Tommy would have playfully shoved Wilbur for calling him that but his energy was quickly draining and he became more and more aware of the pain in his arm. 

“I’ve been here for about a year, now, I think.” Bad replied, his cheery tone dropping. “My..friend, Skeppy, is fighting in the armies for my safety. I haven’t...haven’t heard from him for a couple months now. But, i’m sure he’s okay! He’s great at fighting!” 

“That’s why we’re here too. Our brother, Technoblade, is fighting for our safety.”

Bad gasped, a smile spreading across his face. “THE Technoblade? Oh my gosh! Skeppy is sure to be okay now!”

Wilbur sighed sadly. “I hope they will both be okay.”

“Hey, your brother doesn’t look too good. Is his arm broken?” Bad asked, scooting closer to the bars so he could see better. 

“I think so. Can you help him? I was never good at medical stuff.”

“Yeah, bring him over. I’ll see what I can do.” Bad said, watching closely as Wilbur gently moved the blond over, apologizing when he groaned.

“I think I have a concussion, Will.” Tommy whispered, looking up at his brother from where he was lying on the floor with his head in Wilburs lap.

“Do the sounds of us talking and the light here bother you?” Bad asked, reaching in the bars to feel the boys forehead. 

Tommy nodded.

“He’s not feverish, so that’s a good sign.” Bad moved his hand to Tommys good arm, feeling for his pulse on his wrist. “Are you dizzy, nauseous, and did you pass out when they brought you here?”

“Yeah, I passed out before they did, I think.” 

“Hm, then you definitely have a concussion. Your heartbeat is a bit staggered, which isn’t a great sign. Try not to move a lot and make sure you rest. Now for your arm.” Bad responded, furrowing his eyebrows.

“Hey, Bad?” Wilbur asked, running his hands through his brothers blond hair. 

“Yes?”

“Why aren’t your hands tied?”

“Oh, they stopped worrying about that after like...two months.” Bad replied cheerily. “I can take off your ropes if you want, but you might get in trouble.”

Wilbur moved his hands towards the demon, thanking him when he untied them. 

“We need to be careful with Tommys ropes. Oh muffin..i’m upset that they tied his hands when he had a broken arm.” Bad grumbled, glaring at the door of his cell. 

Tommy sighed and shifted in his brothers lap, whimpering slightly at the movement. “It’s okay, just do it quick. Like a bandaid. I’m a big man, I can handle the pain.”

Bad met his eyes with uncertainty. “I don’t know, Tommy. If I do it wrong, it could cause irreversible damage on your arm. I don’t even know the extent it’s broken to yet, so I have to be careful.”

Wilbur ran his fingers through Tommys hair nervously. “It’s alright, Toms. I won’t let anyone hurt you. The pain will be over sooner then you think. I’ll be here the whole time.”

Tommy closed his eyes, nodding for Bad to do it. 

The pain didn’t come right away like he expected, rather caught him by surprise a couple seconds later. A scream came out of his mouth which was muffled by Wilburs hand. 

A sensation of throbbing rushed through his arm, then replaced by an intense burning feeling which caused tears to leak from his eyes.

“It’s okay, Tommy. He’s almost done.” Wilbur whispered, his voice shaking as he continued to stroke his hair soothingly. 

An agony filled minute later, the pain lessened and his hands were separated from each other.

“See? He’s all done, Toms. You’re alright, you’re fine. I’m right here.” Wilbur reassured him, his hand moving from his mouth to his face to wipe the tears away. “Tommy?”

“Yeah.” Tommy whispered, cracking his eyes open with much difficulty. All he wanted to do was sleep, but something told him not to. He had to stay awake, for Wilbur. 

“I’m sorry, Tommy, you muffin head.” Bad whispered, offering a small smile. “Good news, I was able to get a good sense on how bad the arm is broken and with stabilization and rest, it will heal.” 

“What a fucking relief.” Tommy mumbled, his eyes drooping. 

“Get some rest, Toms. I’ll make sure you’re safe. Techno and I love you, okay?” Wilbur murmured, smiling sadly. 

“I love you too. Night, Will.” Tommy whispered, allowing the darkness to welcome him. 

꧁꧂

“He’ll be okay, Wilbur. Don’t worry. We’re lucky he didn’t break a leg, those are much harder to fix. With time, he will heal.” Bad reassured him, leaning against the bars. 

Wilbur sighed, biting his lip. “But they said they would hurt us. Techno tried to make sure they wouldn’t, but they said it wasn’t a term they agreed to. Bad, what if they damage Tommys arm beyond repair?”

Bad exhaled, his tail twitching. “That is concerning. Skeppy made sure they weren’t allowed to hurt me in their agreement so I don’t know what they’ll do. However, whatever they do, I’ll be here to try and fix it. Tubbo also stops by and gives me apples sometimes, maybe he’ll bring some medical supplies. He’s Tommys friend right?”

“I don’t know.” Wilbur played with his brothers hair to relieve some of his anxiety. “Techno said that Tubbo led the ambush to us.”

“Well, Schlatt is Tubbos dad.”

“Really?” Wilbur whispered.

Bad nodded. “From what he told me, he’s scared of Schlatt. The poor kid won’t go into detail but I see the bruises he’s trying to hide. He’s as much as a prisoner as we are.”

Wilburs eyes widened as he thought of Tommys friend. In the short amount of time he knew the boy, he should’ve been able to tell. He should’ve been able to recognize the flinches, the long sleeves in the summer, and the beanie in the hot weather. There were so many obvious signs. Tommy and Tubbo were inseparable, they were best friends. Tubbo would have never done anything to harm the boy. Unless he was forced to. 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, getting louder as they approached. 

Wilbur wrapped his arms around Tommy in a defensive stance, getting ready to attack anyone who threatened to take him away. 

A boy in a green shirt and a beanie appeared at the cell door carrying a first aid kit. His eyes were red, most likely from crying, and he had a bruise forming under his eye that wasn’t there before. 

Tubbo.

“H-Hi, Wilbur.” The boy whispered, his hands shaking. “I wanted-I wanted to apologize for-“

“Oh, Tubbo.” Wilbur interrupted, smiling softly and relaxing. “It’s okay. I know they forced you to. Don’t worry about it.”

Tubbo attempted to smile but a sob escaped his mouth instead which he quickly muffled. 

“Aw, Tubbo!” Bad stood up in his cell, reaching out to hold the boys hand. “It’s okay, you muffin head, don’t cry!”

The brunette wiped his tears and tried the smile again. He handed the first aid kit to Bad. “I know you know about the medical stuff, so here. Please help Tommy, he’s my best friend and...and I can’t stand seeing him hurt. Especially-Especially knowing it’s my fault.”

“Tubbo, none of this is your fault.” Wilbur spoke up. “It isn’t your fault that Schlatt is a dick.”

Tubbo nodded, trying his best to keep the tears at bay. “Is-Is he okay? Is his arm broken?”

“Yeah, he had a concussion too, but he’ll be okay. Bads here and you just got him a first aid kit! Tommy is good to go.”

“Okay, I’ll come and bring you some food l-later. I’m-I’m really sorry.” Tubbo whispered once more, his eyes lingering on his unconscious best friend before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I wrote this at 2 am pog >:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno meets the people he will be spending training with. One of them seems to know what he’s going through.   
> Tommy has a talk with Tubbo and Wilbur makes a selfless decision.

Techno awoke to shouting and loud noises. 

He groaned, sitting up slowly and opening his eyes. He was laying on the bottom bunk, more bunk beds lining the room as well. They were all neatly made and each had two chests next to them. Torches were mounted over each set of beds, giving the room a comfortable glow.

The noise was coming from the doorway where four men entered, all of them in diamond gear. 

Techno’s eyes widened and he froze, looking around for a weapon but coming up empty handed. 

The men took off their diamond gear and put it in the chests, also discarding their weapons which confused the hybrid.

“You suck at shield combat, Karl.” A cat hybrid chuckled, playfully shoving the man putting on a purple sweatshirt. 

“Oh, honk off. It’s not my fault you’re all experts.” The man, Karl, responded with an eye roll. 

“You’ll get it someday, Karl. No worries.” The man with light blond hair assured him, laying down on the closest bunk bed. “Especially since you get special treatment.”

All the men laughed at that statement and Karl turned red, giggling. “Shut it, Punz! I do NOT get special treatment.”

“Sure,” The cat hybrid grinned, exaggerating the vowel. “General Sapnap just finds you nice to look at....So nice that you’re engaged to him.” 

“Ant!” Karl giggled, his footsteps approaching Techno. “Do you guys want-“

Shit.

He saw Techno.

Karl’s eyes widened and he let out a gasp. “Oh my gosh, are you THE Technoblade?”

Techno sighed, sitting up again and nodding, shaking hands with the man. “Yes.”

“Wait, Technoblade?” Two of the men said in unison, joining Karl next to the pink haired celebrity. 

“Whoa! It is you!”

“Yep,” Techno responded, shifting uncomfortably. He didn’t like being the center of attention, especially to people he didn’t know. “May I ask who you are?”

“Oh!” The cat hybrid exclaimed excitedly, nodding his head. “I’m AntFrost but you can call me Ant. The one in the purple shirt is Karl Jacobs, that’s Punz and the one hiding away in his bed is Skeppy.”

After hearing his name mentioned, the man in the blue sweater peeked down, noticing the new member and waving. Then the man resumed staying out of the social interaction, something Techno wished he could do at the moment. 

“Why are you here, Technoblade? Did you volunteer?” Karl asked, sitting down on the bed across from the newcomer along with Ant. 

“No..” Techno said, a sudden urge to keep the reason a secret. He didn’t know why he should, it wasn’t as if these men would hurt his brothers further, but Techno trusted his instincts. “Just found myself here.”

“What does that mean?”

Techno shrugged, averting his eyes to signify he didn’t want to talk about it. 

Ant took the hint and sat up. “Well, I volunteered after Skeppy was sent here. Punz volunteered as well but just for the fighting. He’s a bit of a blood lust fella but we love him. He’s also really close with the Dream Team, right?”

Punz nodded, a proud smile on his face as he was mentioned. 

“And Karl came here after us with his fiancé, Sapnap.”

Technos eyes widened and he looked up. “Really?” This could work in his favor. If Sapnap, one of the head generals, cared deeply for Karl, then Techno could use that to get back to his brothers. He suppressed a smile as a plan ran through his mind. 

“Yep!” Karl replied, a blush spreading on his cheeks. “He’s not as intimidating as he seems, don’t worry. He’s a big softie.”

“Hey, what happened to your head?” Ant asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Techno reached his hand up until he felt a bruise on his forehead, wincing slightly. “I fell.”

“Oh my gosh! Look at his leg!”

Techno glanced down to see gauze wrapping it with dots of red peeking through. “Yeah...Had a run in with a skeleton.”

“Bullshit.” A voice he hadn’t hear before said, causing him to flinch slightly at the tone. 

The man in the bunk bed was peering down, his expression unreadable. “You’re Technoblade. You fought Dream and crushed him. There’s no way that was a skeleton.”

“Skeppy, step being so rude.” Karl muttered.

“You’re right.” Techno said, meeting the glare of the broody man. “The skeleton wasn’t aiming for me. It was aiming at my little brother. He was always reckless. So, I took the arrow for him.”

“Aw! That’s so nice!” Karl gleamed, nudging Ant. “Would you take an arrow for me?”

The cat hybrid just laughed and nodded, shoving him playfully. 

“Was?” Skeppy asked, his eyebrow arching.

The room fell silent as they waited for the man to answer with anticipation. When Techno’s eyes began to water, Punz spoke up.

“C’mon, Skeppy. That’s a sensitive topic. Do you have no moral compass? Fucking dick.”

“I’m sorry.” Skeppy said, his expression still not changing or hinting at the slightest remorse.

The three men ignored the insensitive brunette and huddled around the sniffling soldier. 

“Are you okay, Technoblade? Want a hug?” Karl asked, his face full of sympathy.

Techno shook his head, blinking a couple times to get rid of the tears. He didn’t want to be vulnerable in front of these people he hardly knew. That was dangerous. He should know this. However, he wasn’t expecting to be reminded of his captured brothers so soon. It caught him off guard. “I’m fine, sorry.”

“It’s okay, Technoblade!” Ant replied, offering a soft smile. “We’re here if you want to talk.”

He nodded, forcing a smile at them so they would leave him alone which, eventually, they did. 

Apparently, since he was injured, he wouldn’t start training until he was fully healed which would be a couple days. Karl said they had healing potions in the infirmary to speed up the process but Punz said they were limited to important authorities. The three of them promptly started arguing about that, claiming that Techno was important enough to receive one.

After that was over, they informed him that when he healed, he would begin training with them and then he could join them in battles. 

It was a couple hours later now and the three men had gone to sleep, leaving Techno alone with his thoughts which is what he preferred. 

He hoped his brothers were alright. He knew Tommy was worse for wear but he didn’t doubt that Wilbur was doing everything he could to make sure the younger was safe. 

A shuffling noise caught his attention and he sat upright in bed, glancing around in the dim light. 

Someone on a top bunk was getting down. A brown haired man wearing a blue sweater .

Skeppy. 

As soon as his foot touched the floor, he walked over to Technoblade, sitting next to him on the bed.

Techno scooted away, his eyes narrowed. “Do you mind?”

Skeppy didn’t answer, only continued staring at the wall. Techno didn’t know what the man was doing, so he pulled the covers around himself and tried to ignore him.

After a couple minutes, he spoke. “They have your brothers, don’t they?”

Techno glanced over his shoulders, furrowing his eyebrows but not responding.

“They took my best friend.” Skeppy whispered, his voice void of emotion. “A year ago. I don’t even know if he’s still alive.”

“His name is...was Bad. He hated it when I cursed so I stopped. He made me smile, he made me who I am. Then they used him against me and made me into their emotionless soldier.”

Skeppy turned to the pig hybrid, his eyes allowing a small amount of emotion to shine through. Fear. “Whatever you do, don’t be human around them. Mask your emotions. Don’t disobey, especially if you care about your brothers. When you first go into training, don’t do your best, but only 75% of it. They won’t expect as much from you. And don’t become friends with those three, well they won’t hurt Karl, but they’ll hurt the other two.”

Techno nodded, confused at why the man was telling him all this. 

“Whatever happens, don’t slip up and don’t let yourself care about anyone here.” Skeppy added, narrowing his eyes. “Understood?”

“Yeah,” Techno whispered. “Thank you.”

Skeppy sighed, fidgeting with his hands. “No problem. Hopefully we’ll see our loved ones again. Good night, Technoblade.”

“Night, Skeppy.”

꧁꧂

Tommy carefully sat up, mindful not to wake his sleeping brother. Bad was asleep in the cell next to them, having stayed awake longer than he should have to stabilize Tommys arm and to fix Wilburs nose. 

His arm still hurt, but thankfully there were painkillers in the first aid kit which dulled it. His concussion bothered him less and less but he was still dizzy when he moved. 

Footsteps alarmed him into grabbing Wilburs arm, but it was only Tubbo coming to talk.

He had already brought them food, which really just was some gross soup. Wilbur made him eat every last bit, insisting he needed it to help heal his arm. He then gave Tommy his soup, which Tommy refused. He told Wilbur that he needed to heal his nose, so he needed the food just as much as he did. 

“Tommy?” Tubbo whispered, relighting the torch in the wall as it got too dim. 

Tommy let go of Wilburs arm, glad it hadn’t awoken him, and slowly crawled to the bars of the cell. He reached his good arm out and held Tubbos hand as he sat down. 

“Are you okay?” Tubbo asked, watching his friend with worry. 

Tommy nodded, smiling sadly. “The pain killers helped. I can barely feel it anymore. Are you okay?”

Tubbo furrowed his eyebrows, laughing nervously. “W-What do you mean? You’re the one with a broken arm, idiot.”

“Yeah, but you’re the one with an asshole for a dad.” Tommys face softened when he noticed his friend flinch. “I know he doesn’t treat you well and I want you to know it’s not your fault we’re here okay? I can tell you’ve been blaming yourself.”

Tubbo sighed, squeezing the blond boys hand for comfort. “I know, I’m still sorry though. You’re my best friend, and-and he promised to leave you alone. He-He promised you wouldn’t be hurt.”

“Oh, you bitch boy.” Tommy chuckled, squeezing his hand back. “That’s alright. After all, I’m just such a big man that the pain doesn’t affect me.”

“Sure,” Tubbo laughed, exaggerating the word. “That’s why you passed out twice.”

Tommy feigned hurt then grinned. “That was just me taking a power nap. Nothing not manly about a power nap. It literally has power in the name!”

The two boys fell back into their old routine of joking with each other and making each other laugh. It was almost like they were back at home, sitting around the fire with marshmallows as Techno reprimanded them for being too close to the flames. 

Almost. 

The sound of boots making their way to the cells brought them back to reality. 

Tubbo stood up, looking around in fear as Tommy returned to Wilbur, waking him up.

A man wearing a doctors lab coat and a reddish face mask approached, accompanied by two guards. Each of them wore iron armour and had iron swords. 

“Hello, folks. I’m Doctor Ponk, here for Mr....” He glanced down at his clipboard, flipping the paper over. “Mr. Tommy Innit.”

Wilbur was wide awake now and he stood up, a determined look on his face as he stepped in front of his brother. “You’re not taking my brother.”

Doctor Ponk narrowed his eyes, glancing over at Tubbo who was standing by the wall in fear. 

“I’m afraid I am, Mr...Soot.” The doctor said, his tone one of annoyance. “Now, please step aside or I will have to restrain you.”

As the guards opened the door and grabbed a hold of Wilbur, Ponk stepped in.

Tommy scooted as far as he could into the corner, shaking with fear. “Wil-Wilbur?”

Doctor Ponk grabbed Tommys injured arm, causing him to cry out in pain as he attempted to get the boy on his feet. 

“Stop it!” Wilbur shouted, anger lacing his voice. “Get your damn hands off my brother!”

The doctor only ignored him and forced the blond to stand, even if he was swaying from getting up too quickly. “Come with me, Mr. Tommy. We have an exciting day planned for you.”

Wilbur elbowed one guard in the stomach and punched the other, lunging forward and grabbed his brother from the doctors hands. “Leave him alone, asshole!”

Tommy cried into his brothers chest, trying his best not to pass out from the pain. He knew he wasn’t the only one crying, Tubbo was standing outside the cell with tears in his eyes. His friend couldn’t do anything to help, and he knew it killed Tubbo.

“Take me instead.” Wilbur whispered, his eyes full of rage. “I won’t let you take Tommy.”

Doctor Ponk rolled his eyes but didn’t try to grab the younger anymore. “Fine.”

Tommy looked up at his brother in frantic fear, his good hand gripping Wilburs shirt. “Don’t go, please. Wilbur, stay.”

Wilbur helped him sit down and gently pried his hand off, giving it a kiss. “I won’t be long, Toms. I love you.”

Tommy watched through his blurry vision as the doctor took his brother away to a fate that wasn’t supposed to be his. He leaned his head back against the wall, the world darkening as he began to pass out again.

Please, Wilbur. Be okay.

Please, come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst pog >:) i wrote this instead of doing my school assignment due in three hours


	4. Achilles Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo and Quackity talk. Wilbur faces the unknown and Techno starts training.

Tubbo paced his room. He was pissed. Well, he was more afraid than pissed, but he was still angry. His dad told him that Tommy wouldn’t be hurt. He promised Tubbo that his best friend would arrive with no scratches. Not even a bruise. 

What a fucking lie.

He clenched his fists, his eyes meeting a framed picture of him and Schlatt going fishing together. They both looked so happy..almost like they were a normal family. Then, Schlatt got power hungry. He wanted what Dream was able to have. So he used his brother, not caring about the consequences. 

He then found out about Technoblade, the one man able to defeat his brother in combat. Suddenly, all his father wanted was to have him wrapped around his finger. He discovered that Technoblade only fought for his brothers and was very protective of them. So he used Tubbos friendship with Tommy to tear the man down. 

He used Tubbo.

He used his own son. 

Tubbo averted his eyes from the picture, tears blurring his vision. His father never cared about him. He must have been delusional to believe any of the lies he was told. If only he realized earlier, then maybe Tommy would be safe. 

But Tommy wasn’t safe. He had a broken arm, a concussion, and he was traumatized. He was locked in a cell with his brother under the mercy of Schlatt. 

Tommy wasn’t safe.

Glass shattered as Tubbo flung the picture to the ground, sobs escaping his throat. He sunk to his knees, muffling his cries with his hand. 

A knock startled the boy, causing him to accidentally slice his hand on one of the glass shards. He winced but ignored it as he stood up and answered the door.

“Hey, kid.” A man in a beanie and a flannel answered the door. Quackity. “You doing alright? I heard something crash.”

That’s when the duck hybrid noticed the boys tears. “Oh my god. Are you alright? What’s wrong?”

Tubbo wiped his eyes, sniffling. “I...I’m just worried. F-For Tommy.”

Quackitys eyes softened. “I know, you two are close, right? He’ll be okay. He’s tough. I can sneak some golden apples down to him if you’d like. A healing potion too? Would that make you feel better?”

Tubbos eyes widened and he nodded quickly, smiling through the tears. “That would be pog, Big Q! Could you really do that?”

Quackity nodded, his eyes noticing the broken glass behind the brunet. “Tubbo...what happened?”

Tubbo turned to look at the mess behind him. “Oh, I-uh, it fell.”

The older teen grabbed a broom from the closet and easily cleaned the glass shards up, only pausing when he noticed one with blood on it. “Hey kid, did you cut yourself?”

Tubbo nodded hesitantly, holding his hand out. “I didn’t mean to. It’s not that bad though.”

Quackity sighed and set the picture out of the frame on the kids desk. He then focused his attention on the injured boy. “Hm, you’re right. It’s not too bad but I’ll bandage it.”

He opened Tubbos ender chest, retrieving the necessary medical supplies. “So, Tubbo, wanna tell me why you smashed the picture? I won’t tell Schlatt.”

He sat the brunet down, carefully disinfecting his hand then wrapping it. 

Tubbo sighed and averted his eyes. “I...I was upset that Schlatt lied to me. I don’t like seeing Tommy scared or hurt and now he is.”

Quackity nodded, finishing with the medical stuff and put the supplies back in his chest. “Did you talk to him about it?”

Tubbo nodded.

“Did he...hurt you again?” He asked, looking up at the smaller boy from where he was kneeling next to the bed. His eyes were narrowed, ready to fight Schlatt at any indication that the brunet was hurt.

“He just pushed me.” Tubbo whispered, fidgeting at the uncomfortable subject. “Mostly he just yelled.”

Quackity huffed, placing a hand on Tubbos shoulder. “Listen kid, if you feel unsafe around him, if he hurts you, come to me. I’ll fuck him up and we’ll leave.”

“But, I can’t just leave Tommy.”

Quackity was quiet for a minute and he stood up. “Well, we’ll bust him and Wilbur out. Just say the word and we’re gone.”

꧁꧂

Wilbur was led down a hallway with iron doors lining the sides. He wondered if more prisoners were behind those and were in the same situation as him. 

“The door on your right.” Doctor Ponk said, following him in and closing it behind him. “Alright, let’s get started shall we?”

Wilbur narrowed his eyes, scanning the room. It was almost empty but the lights seemed strange, they were lightbulbs but they were pulsating. The walls were painted a bright neon yellow which strained his eyes. There was a chair with wheels and the doctor sat down in it, pulling sunglasses out of his coat and wearing them. Next to Wilbur was what looked to be a VR headset resting on a stool.

Doctor Ponk scribbled a few things in his clipboard then leaned back and smiled. “Go on, Mr. Soot. Put the headset on.”

Wilbur stared at him with suspicion. “What will they do? Why are the lights like that?”

The doctor didn’t answer, only smiled more.

He huffed, narrowing his eyes as he picked up the headset. It seemed normal enough. Nothing was obviously out of the ordinary except for the fact that it wasn’t plugged in. Nevertheless, Wilbur put it on and immediately put his hands up in case someone tried to attack him when he couldn’t see. But no one did. No one even spoke. 

“Uh, what’s supposed to happen?” Wilbur asked, an uneasy feeling growing in his stomach. 

“Anything you wish.” Doctor Ponk answered from somewhere in the room. “However, if you take the headset off...well, you won’t like what will happen.”

The hair on the back of his neck stood up. Did that mean he would hurt Wilbur? Or will he hurt Tommy? Either way, he didn’t want to find out so he didn’t make a move to take it off. 

A door opened then closed in the room and he heard the doctor leave and someone else step in. They had lighter footsteps and an overwhelming urge took over Wilbur. It told him he needed to take off the headset off and escape as soon as he could. He knew he was vulnerable like this, his instincts knew this. But he couldn’t risk Tommy being hurt. So he ignored his instincts, instead backing up into a corner. 

“Who’s there?” He whispered, feeling his hands begin to shake.

“I-I c-can’t...” The voice responded, causing a gasp to leave Wilburs mouth.

He knew that voice.

“Fundy?”

The fox replied with more shuffling noises that progressively got closer to him. 

“F-Fundy? Is-Is that you?” Wilbur tried again, cringing at the obvious fear in his tone.

“I d-don’t want to h-hurt Wil.” The familiar voice cried, a crashing noise coming from his right. “I-I won’t do it.”

Static filled the room and slowly turned into a mans voice. “Mr. Soot, please take the headset off now.” 

Wilbur hesitated. Was it a trick? Doctor Ponk said to not take it off no matter what. What if they were going to hurt Tommy once he did? Or...oh fuck. Fundy, his son, was in the room. His son that he hadn’t seen in over two years since he’d gone missing. They took him. They knew. What if they hurt Fundy?

“No harm will come to your loved ones, Mr. Soot,” The staticky voice said after a minute. “Please take the headset off now.”

Wilbur did as asked, squinting when he saw how bright the room was. It definitely wasn’t this bright before. The strange lightbulbs emitted an uncomfortable glow which reflected off the neon walls and into his eyes.  
Pushing past it, he noticed a crumpled figure in the far corner to the right. 

Fundy.

Wilbur rushed to his son, kneeling down next to him and pulling his head into his lap. He was still wearing the jacket Wilbur had given him but the rest of his clothes were a plain white with blotches of red on them. 

“Fundy? Can you hear me?” Wilbur whispered, tears pricking at his eyes as he stroked his sons red hair. 

Fundys eyes twitched and he groaned, his hands going over his eyes. “I-It hurts.”

“What hurts? Your eyes?”

The fox hybrid nodded, his claw like hands gently resting on his face. “Is that you, dad?”

Wilbur sadly smiled and nodded even though the other couldn’t see. “It’s me. I looked everywhere for you, Fundy, I-I’m so glad I finally found you.”

“You know each other?” The staticky voice asked over the speaker and Wilbur nodded.  
“Hmm, we might have to adjust the assessment.”

Fundys hands went to his side in a flash and he sat up, his eyes open. He turned to look at his father and gave him a quick hug.

“What-Whats wrong, Fundy?” Wilbur asked, thankful for the hug but confused on his sons sudden strange behavior.

“I know what they’re going to do.” Fundy whispered, his eyes scanning the room quickly. When he didn’t find what he was looking for, he looked back at his dad. “Wil, punch me.”

“What? No!” 

Fundy sighed, rubbing his eyes to aid the discomfort. “Please, Wil. Otherwise, I’m going to have to do it myself.”

“What?” Wilbur responded, grabbing his sons hand and easily avoiding the claws. “Fundy, tell me, what’s going on?”

Fundy seemed to calm at the comforting motion and he closed his eyes. “They’re going to put gas in here and make me hurt you. I-I don’t want to hurt you, dad.”

Wilburs breath hitched at the information. “Are-Are you sure?”

Fundy nodded as he stood up, tail twitching. “Yes, now punch me, Wil. Hard enough to knock me out. I’ll be okay, it’s only a punch.”

Wilbur stood up too, his breath unsteady. He didn’t want to hurt his son. This was the first time he had seen for two years and the first thing he has to do is punch him? He couldn’t do it. He knew he had to, but it was his son for fucks sake. He’d never lay a hand on him.

Fundy seemed to sense his hesitation. “Please, dad. Hurry, the gas is going to come in soon. Just-Just imagine i’m someone you hate. Imagine I’m Dream or Schlatt.”

Wilbur sighed and closed his eyes, trying to replace the image of his son with the person who caused his family so much pain. After a minute, he was able to mostly do this. 

He took a deep breath and swung, cringing when he heard his fist connect with flesh.

Wilbur opened his eyes to see his son on the ground holding his bleeding nose. 

“Oh my fuck, Fundy, are you okay?” Wilbur knelt down next to him, attempting to stop the blood with his sleeve. 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, Wil!” Fundy said as cheerily as he could. “Let’s try once more, okay? It should do the trick then.”

Wilbur opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by a loud noise behind him. He turned to find the gas being poured in the room, already being close to reaching them.

Fundy stood up quickly, his eyes on the approaching threat. “Shit. Wilbur, you got to punch me now.”

“W-What?” Wilbur whispered, his heart pounding in his ear. 

“Wil, punch me!” Fundy cried, backing away from the gas. “Please!”

Wilbur didn’t respond, only staring at his son as a sheep would stare at a wolf, frozen. 

“Fuck!” Fundy yelled, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. “Wilbur Soot, punch me right now or I swear to god I’ll-I’ll kill Tommy!”

That appeared to do it. Wilbur punched his son, the room swaying as the fox hybrid hit the floor unconscious. 

He felt tears trailing down his cheeks but he didn’t bother to wipe them away. He had hurt his son. All he wanted to do was protect him, and now he was hurt because of Wilbur. 

The gas stopped coming in but Wilbur hardly noticed, kneeling next to his son and pulling him into his lap again. He placed a kiss on his forehead, mumbling broken apologies.

A door opened near him and the doctor stepped in, along with two guards. “Mr. Soot, please back away from the hybrid.”

Wilbur only held his son tighter in his arms, looking up to glare at the intruders. They wouldn’t take him away again. They would not separate him and Fundy ever again. He wouldn’t allow it. He wished that the guards would just claw their eyes out. He wished they were gone. 

He wanted them dead.

One of the guards arms twitched and he slowly brought his hands up to his eyes before stopping. 

Doctor Ponks eyes widened and he took a step back, whispering something to one of the guards who quickly left. 

The doctor turned back to the broken father, an uneasy smile on his face. “Hey, it’s alright, Mr. Soot. The hybrid will be okay. Uh, do you want him to be in your cell? We-We can, um, we can do that for you! For a little bit. Would that make you less angry?”

Wilbur continued to glare at the doctor but nodded, growling when they got too close.

The guard returned with four others, one of them holding...

One of them holding a familiar blond boy.

Tommy?

Wilburs eyes locked on the boy, not noticing as two guards hesitantly approached him.

Doctor Ponk took the blond from the guard, pushing him in front. “Remember him, Mr. Soot? If you don’t hurt my nice helpers over there, Mr. Innit won’t be harmed either.”

Wilbur didn’t drop his defensive stance as the two guards reached him. He felt strange. His eyes, head, and arms hurt. He was fuzzy, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t protect his son. 

What he didn’t understand, was why Tommy was leaning away from Wilbur, into the doctors arms. He looked...afraid of him. Why?

Wilbur was so caught up on this that he didn’t notice the guards inject something into him.

“Relax, Mr. Soot.” The doctor said quickly as Wilbur began to growl at the nearest guards. “It’s an antidote to the gas. We didn’t realize it would affect you as well. Too bad we’re not allowed to put you on the trials.”

A guard attempted to take Fundy away from him but Wilbur easily scared him off. 

“Easy, Wilbur. Relax. You can carry the hybrid, okay?” The doctor said.

Wilbur picked up his son gently, making sure not to hurt him. 

The doctor prompted him to move by placing a knife at his brothers throat which he was angry at but suddenly felt too tired to do anything about. 

When they reached their cell, Wilbur placed his son on the bed and then turned back to the doctor, glaring. “Give me Tommy.”

Doctor Ponk pushed the boy in, backing up quickly and locking the cell. “Ha, uh, we’ll give you a little break, Mr. Soot. For your great attitude. See you later.” With that, the doctor left. 

Wilbur sighed, turning to see Tommy sitting in the furthest corner with his knees hiding his face. 

“Toms?” Wilbur whispered, taking a step towards him. “What’s wrong? Did they hurt you?”

Tommy shook his head.

Wilbur knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to which Tommy startled, trying to shrink away. 

“Tommy?” Wilbur asked as the boy scooted away and eyed him with fear. “What’s wrong?”

“Ah.” Bad said from his cell, peeking in. “You somehow awakened your hybrid form, Wilbur.”

He glanced over at the demon in confusion. “What do you mean?”

“Look at your arms, silly muffin.” Bad smiled, gesturing for him to do so.

Wilbur did, his eyes widening as he noticed scales coating them. They were shimmering bluish green and looked as if they were fading away slowly. “What-What the fuck is this, Bad?”

“Looks like you’re either a siren, a chameleon or some sea hybrid. My bet is on siren. For someone to awaken their hybrid side, they have to have encountered a traumatic event, or been exposed to some sort of artificial component.”

“They...there was gas.” Wilbur whispered, watching in fascination as the scales disappeared. 

“That would do it.” Bad replied, his eyes drifting to the unconscious fox. “Who’s that?”

“My son, Fundy.”

At that, Tommy glanced up. “F-Fundy?”

Wilbur nodded, smiling softly at his brother. “Yeah. Listen, Toms, i’m sorry if i frightened you. It’s just...they wanted to take Fundy away. Again. I was-I was just so angry at them.”

Tommy shifted, fidgeting with his shoe lace. “You looked scary.”

Wilbur softened and pulled his brother into a hug, guilt forming in his stomach for making his brother afraid. “I’m sorry, Toms.”

Tommy hugged him with his good arm, burrowing his head into Wilburs shoulder. “You-You had red eyes, Wil.”

“Red?” Bad asked before he could respond. “Then congratulations, Wilbur, you are a siren.”

“A siren? What’s that?” Wilbur gently pulled away from the hug, playfully ruffling the blonds hair. 

Bad moved closer, his hands clutching the bars with a smile. “You can control people’s minds. Sirens are one of the most powerful hybrids out there. You might even be able to break us out!”

“Wait, really?” Wilbur whispered, a smile of his own forming on his face. If he could, Techno would be so proud. It had always been Techno looking out for his brothers but with this information, it could be Wilbur looking out for them. Wilbur didn’t have to be the weak link.

Bad nodded. “Before they brought you back, did they seem scared of you? Did they agree to things that they probably wouldn’t usually?”

Wilbur thought for a moment. “Yeah, actually. They let me take Fundy and they didn’t try to hurt either of us.”

“Perfect!” Bad cheered, grinning happily. “Everyone thought there were no sirens left. So, that means they have no idea how to control you! Well....” He trailed off, the grin leaving his face.

Wilbur furrowed his eyebrows. “Well, what?”

“They brought Tommy when they were scared, right?” 

Wilbur nodded.

“They’ll probably use your son and Tommy to keep you under control until they find a better way.” Bad whispered, a grim look on his face.

꧁꧂

It had turned out that Techno was important enough to receive a healing potion. In fact, he learned that Dream himself ordered the pig hybrid to be given the potion. Karl and them were very impressed but Skeppy was indifferent, not even looking at him before he left for training.

Today was the first day Techno was allowed to train and Karl was beyond excited. He told the pink haired man all about the sessions, explaining that Ant and Punz got to train with George while they got to train with Sapnap.

“Where does Skeppy train?” Technoblade asked, glancing at the brunet while he put his leather armour on. 

“He usually trains with me, but today he got called in to see Dream. I don’t know why but I hope it’s nothing bad.” Karl responded, strapping his chest plate on.

Techno narrowed his eyes as he watched Skeppy take his leather armour off and leave the building accompanied by a guard. 

“Come on, Sapnaps waiting!” Karl said, grabbing his hand and tugging him over to an irritated trainer. 

“You’re late.”

Karl bit his lip, letting go of Technoblade’s hand. “Sorry, this poor pig man didn’t get his healing potion until this morning so we had to wait until it kicked in.”

“Yeah,” Sapnap chuckled, nudging Karl playfully. “I might’ve forgotten to bring it to him when he arrived.”

Techno rolled his eyes and tapped his foot impatiently. “Do I even need to be here? I know how to fight.”

Sapnap focused his gaze on him, his expression hardening. “Yes, you need to attend training. We have to assess your skill and determine where you place in our rank.”

Techno only scoffed. “Really? Defeating Dream wasn’t a good enough assessment?”

“No. Don’t talk to me like that, I’m the superior here.” Sapnap hissed, glaring at him. “Today we will not only test your strengths, but your weaknesses as well.”

“Ah, you’re looking for my Achilles heel?” He chuckled, tying his hair back with a band. “I thought you already found it and used it against me. Or are we not allowed to speak of that in front of him.”

Sapnap glanced at his fiancé and then back at Techno, narrowing his eyes. “Shut up, unless you want to be delivered unfortunate news about...” He paused, likely remembering Karl was standing beside him. “...A certain predicament.”

Techno’s blood boiled and he wanted nothing more than to rip that cocky nerds head off. However, he knew that would only make it worse and his brothers would be harmed for his actions. 

He took a deep breath and met Sapnaps eyes. “Well, Prince Hector, discover my weaknesses then but I assure you that you are merely wasting your time.” 

Sapnaps eye twitched at the nickname, smiling at the reference to the familiar greek tale. “You’re on, Achilles.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! sorry this update took longer than usual. mental health goes brrr


End file.
